The Gift
by KarlaMarie
Summary: The battle is done, and Potter is no more, Severus makes his way to his Master who has a surprise for him. This is a short and sweet, complete story done in 4 chapters. Read and Review alludes to and makes mention of some not so nice stuff
1. Chapter 1

**The Gift**

This is a complete story in 4 chapters (other words in 400 words)

_The battle is done, and Potter is no more, Severus makes his way to his Master who has a surprise for him. _

* * *

Severus did not even blink at the sight of his former students twisted dead bodies as he walked through the remains of Hogwarts. Nor did he react to the scenes of mass torture and rape of those students who were unlucky to survive. He wasn't concerned with these children's fates, only his own.

His master stood before him and smiled as Severus kneeled.

"Severus I have a gift for you my most loyal of servants" Voldemort hissed and waved at a masked man behind him, who immediately leaped into action.

"Master my reward was watching Potter die" Severus replied honestly.

* * *

I hope everyone who reads this **Reviews **either positive feedback and sentiments or honest to Merlin critisims that will help me write better.

**Remember I'm an interactive reviewer!!!**

Always

KarlaMarie

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**The Gift**

_Thanks to those who have reviewed._

**Barb8 **and **Whitehound**: I am a firm believer in Severus being a 'good guy' (his not innocent because he did kill Dumbledore but I know deep in my soul there has to be a reason.) In this Ficlet Severus doesn't care about the kiddies because his not stupid, he knows he can't do anything about them, and also his kinda evil in this one.

**Stashleigh**: Thanks for reviewing, I am soooo glad you like it. cookies for you

**Septentrion**: oops I didn't realise I had it on complete already… but don't worry it will be all up by the end of the week, I like to drag things on a bit. I love Dark!Severus as well. As great as Good!Severus and Sexgod!Snape are, sometimes there is a void that only Dark!Severus can fill.

* * *

"I remember the hate you felt for the boy Severus however I wish to grant you this." The dark lord held his arm out as two masked Deatheaters brought forward a struggling sack and dropped it hard on to the stone ground.  
"This, Severus, is your gift, to do with as you wish, to use or destroy." 

The dark lord smirked as Severus looked up, slightly curious at the bundle currently only moving enough to prove whatever what was in there was still alive.

"I know where your desires lay, however it was my destiny to destroy Potter not yours"

* * *

Mmmm I wonder... Whats in the sack??? 

Always

KarlaMarie

**Review Please!!!**

**I'm an interactive reviewer! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Gift**

harmswife: Hey thanks for reviewing... It's good to see someone whose on the same page as me ;)

Also thanks to those who put me on their fav/alert lists:

Barb8, GrangerFan95, Jade Embrace, The Norwegian Ridgeback and septentrion

**NOTE**: People who don't like Hermione and Severus fictions, sorry but you can leave...

**

* * *

**

Severus bowed his head in submission. "My Lord" he spoke reverently, his head touching the hem of the dark lords robes.

"Stand up and open it, Severus and see how I reward those who are loyal" Voldemort gestured to the almost but not quite forgotten sack.

Severus stood and stepped closer to the sack. As if sensing it was the centre of attention again whatever was in it began struggling.

Tapping his wand against it the stitching came undone. Severus could only stare at who was revealed.

There, lying in torn and bloodied robes was the know-it-all herself, Hermione Granger.

* * *

Always 

KarlaMarie

**Review people!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Gift**

**Ok people who are reading this... I just decided i really didnt want to drag the story on so I've posted 2 chapters o the same day.**

**So here is the last chapter, enjoy!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read this and reviewed or added to their lists and what not. Any bit of feed back, even a single word is always appreciated **

**And thanks to: **notwritten and 1HarryPotterfan who just reviewed ;)

Hope you all like the ending, I might do a squeal or something if I ever get around to it, and if people want otherwise this is it! Enjoy

* * *

Hermione's eyes could not have gotten wider as she stared at her ex-professor. She had probably heard every word and was petrified, with good reason, Severus thought.

Voldemort's eyes glittered for a moment, "The little Mudblood you so often complained about. She is yours."

Severus looked upon her bound form; she was worn out physically yet she remained defiant as her mind raced. No doubt she would be a challenge. His thin lips twisted into a cruel, lustful smile, and his eyes gained a feral quality. Hermione visibly recoiled.

Oh yes, he was he was going to enjoy his gift.

* * *

Always 

KarlaMarie

**Reviewing** cost nothing!!!

_Im an interactive reviewer!_


End file.
